A lonly night with 2
by FightingAngel
Summary: hope you like it....I know Blank doesnt


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, if I did my sister wouldve laughed me out

LostM: Well read and love it cause people I did A lot for this (lie) but I hope its good;) Im really working and every thing is just comming up in me sow... there is not enough to stop me now:p

It was around a hour of 2…. at night. And zidane was very very bored. He couldn't sleep because it was a big day tomorrow, boss said they had a imported job to do. To bad he dint know what a kind of job the boss mend but zidane was allowed to have a importuned thing to do in this 'important' job (normally he wasn't allowed to in a important job cause he was still the youngest of the group) sow he was exited. But all this thinking dint make him less bored sow he leaned over the bed to see of his bro was up too, with his bro he mend Blank who slept a bunk bellow of him.

'Bro are up?'

'Blank?' he pouted the boy bellow him, sow zidane fell out of bed and make a **boef** sound.

'What?' it dint sound very wake nor happy.

'Are you awake?' zidane realised he wake the boy which make zidane having less pain.

'No' it sound more like a growl.

'To bad' was zidane's answer: ' I m up sow you gotta face me anyway.' And with that zidane climbed in bed again.

To bad Blank knew this was true and he rubbed his eyes and roll over to hope this was just one of his not better dreams. Cause when zidane was wake was **he **the one who had to take care off, zidane was only 7 years and Blank by himself was 9, they met each other when zidane came into the Tantalus groupe. Zidane was a year of 4 then, and Boss found the pour blonde when he was on a job with Marcus (for Blanks bad luck cinna had to watch him). When they found zidane he was weak and very thin, he had a couple of injuries too, he wasn't crying for mom or anything and tried to protect him with a dagger (which he still carried in brown belt round his waist) so Boss take him with him (a knocked out zidane), or more Marcus who had the 'luck' of carrying a little kid for 20 miles.

'Cant you go just sleeping?'

'Blank...why do we sleep?'

'Sow little brats don't interuped you'

'Interrupting what?' Zidane was too Blanks enoying really curious.

'From closing your eyes and rest... and that is for energy' Blank said for seeking hope that the kid wasn't gonna question anything else.

'You could just drink that much coffee like Marcus does' Zidane was enoyed of the tone that Blank was answering with.

'Come on bro... do you ever stop with thinking!' Blank was getting wake and still getting questions and tomorrow was important.

'Guess not' Zidane was finally satisfied: 'Blank...' 'What _(now)_?' Blank was getting into a kind of coma sleep what was a good sign.

'I cant sleep' the only answer Zidane get was a kind of thing that sound like 'Gee...' and need to wait for at least 20 sec for the other live sign of his bro: 'Just think bout how you gonna fight the guards?' Blank was getting life signs and **that** was bad (well for blank than).

'Where gonna see guards?' Zidane totally happy.

'hmf ' the real answer was: 'sleep or die' and a 'dont know after' it, but Blank said: 'Yes'

'Cool, but what kind of, maybe I should get more practise before' Zidane's hart raced in his chest.

'Dont worry Bro sgonna be ok, the guards are easy when youre rested' it sound more like an offer.

'Then I m gonna use my highed and I take my dagger with me, (as if that thing wasn't next to his pillow) and I m just gonna scare them away...and...and..' Zidane want to say more but sleep just hit like a bom.

'Zidane...?' complete silence sow Blank turned over and asked the same thing... this was the answer: 'snurk'. Blank was angry now: 'GREAT NOW IM AWAKE, what is this for a story!'

LostM: Sow my first story (celebrate), Im exited and happy and everything I feel, and good or bad? Please read and review and both are thanked already. You know Im from Netherland and never played the game but I hope I dind't write some stuff wrong. I read a lot on Google and the stories here but anyway, Later on and review (please?) I say please with my cutest blue eyes and now going down staires before they call missing. And dont forget never ever hire a accountant/actor and be careful with kijkgaten (Netherlands) or just to much fun with my sister :p **bye bye** for now...


End file.
